


Keebo gets revenge.

by usuohi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Keebo gets revenge on all of the people that have done him wrong.





	Keebo gets revenge.

Keebo woke up one morning and was really  
pissed.  
He got up out of bed and enetrtetd the kitchen to see his waifu Miu making him brekfas.t.

"Good morning honknee, I made u a cup of oil and fried screws for breakfas" She said handing him the plate. Keebo was grateful to have such a nice wife. He gave her a kiss. but his lips were cold af. you know, because he's a robot and robots are made of metal and all.

"uwu" miu said blushing BRIGHTLY woah she lit up the whole fucking kitcghen.

"Okay miu pie I uhm,,, i cant eat bc I gotta go get my taxes."

"what?"

"Bye"

Keebo ran out the door ready to go on his rampage. He put on his black mask thingy over his nose and mouth and as soon as he left he spotted Kokichi taking a piss in his flowers.

"Hi KEEBOY NISHSISSHSSIHSISH,,, JUST WATERING UR FUCKING PLANTS"

"Tf? Bye bitch." Keebo blew up kokichi. One enemy down,,, more to go.

Keebo was tired already and needed to charge so he went to Walmart and bought some batteries. He ate them without paying and an angryer Rantaro came out.

"Listen you bucket of bolts, you gotta pay for that I dont shit those batteries out of my ass I pay for em." Rantaro say ANG!!!RY!!! Keebo readied his laser gun and blew up Rantuuuuro.

He left Walmart and saw gonta with his lovely wife Nekomaruu and their son sODA.

Keebo readied his gun and gonta look SCAREDQ!!2w1

"Why does kebob wanna shoot gonta// ?? / ?"

"Remember when u helped tenko throw me into that water tank?? ?? "

"I had too,,,"

"THA T WAS ROBOPHOBIC"

"Pls,,"

Keebo shot gonta and Soda and neokmaru started crying. Gonta was then carried to heaven by butterflies Uwu Keebo then saw Tenko with her wife Himimkko and their daughter Angie and he shot Tenko. HIMIKO CIREED and Angie started praying to G O. D

Keebo saw Tsumugi and threw a rock on her just because.

Tsnugi died on the spot,,,

Keebo then saw Byakuya and shot him too because he is an asshole.

Rip

Keebo was tired again so he went home to his beautiful big boobied wife miu ,,, they had a nice dinner together 

the end


End file.
